La primera y última nota
by angelofdeath241107
Summary: ... Aquella mañana debía ser un día normal, pero cambió toda su realidad… Y al final, en el borde del abismo, sólo… quedó esa nota… Perryshmirtz leve. One shot


**Advertencia:** El siguiente one shot contiene leves toques de Perryshmirtz. Si no te gusta el emparejamiento, por favor no leas.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Phineas y Ferb me pertenece. Ellos son propiedad de sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh... y de Disney.

* * *

**La primera y última nota**

Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban la llegada del día e iluminaban el área limítrofe de tal forma que se asemejaba a un hermoso dibujo sombreado y colorido al mismo tiempo. A lo lejos, se podía apreciar un gran edificio de color morado con un letrero a un lado, el cual anunciaba: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.".

Doofenshmirtz repasaba su monologo malvado, al igual que todos los días. Tenía su inador listo y la trampa que atraparía a su némesis estaba activada, sólo faltaba que el agente secreto se presente.

Heinz comenzó a impacientarse, después de un tiempo. Al parecer, éste sería uno de esos días en que Perry no aparecería, tal vez Sergei el caracol vendría en su lugar o quizás sólo se había retrasado un poco. Con estos pensamientos en mente, decidió esperar cinco minutos más, si nadie aparecía en ese tiempo, él iniciaría su plan. Porque, después de todo, ¿quién necesita a los agentes secretos? Doofenshmirtz no. Él no.

—Desearía un reloj más grande —dijo, cuando con dificultad observó su reloj de muñeca. Sin embargo, pudo notar que los cinco minutos se habían cumplido—. Creo que no vendrá —hablaba solo ya que ni siquiera Norm estaba presente, lo había mandado a hacerse un corte de cabello para distraerlo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la terraza para activar su invención, pero cuando estaba por llegar, escuchó un sonido que al parecer provenía del cielo. Levantó la vista y visualizó el aerodeslizador, que pertenecía al ornitorrinco. Casi al instante Perry saltó y aterrizó en la terraza, pero no se veía nada bien. Lucía alterado y tenía el pelo desordenado, como si hubiese estado en una pelea, además de que su sombrero fedora estaba maltratado y un poco roto. Unos pasos, atrás de él, había caído una especie de mochila.

El vehículo volador estaba alejándose a toda velocidad, pero lo extraño era que no tenía ningún pasajero que lo conduzca, además que parecía ir en picada. Aquel pensamiento fue confirmado cuando escuchó y visualizó una explosión a lo lejos. Extrañado por ello, decidió hablar.

—¿Qué fue todo eso, Perry el ornitorrinco? —preguntó.

Sin embargo, el agente ornitorrinco no estaba dispuesto a darle una respuesta, por lo menos no en estos instantes. El mamífero semi-acuático se dispuso a correr hacia el interior del departamento, pero antes de que siquiera esté en la mitad del camino, un brazo mecánico emergió y le aprisionó la muñeca.

—Esa no es la trampa que preparé —murmuró Doofenshmirtz, un poco sorprendido por ese hecho inusual.

Perry se movía con desesperación, trataba de liberarse como si el mundo se acabara si no lo hiciera.

—¿Qué ocurre, Perry el ornitorrinco? —Heinz preguntó, estaba empezando a preocuparse. No era así como el agente, por lo general, actuaba cuando estaba atrapado.

Perry respondió de la única forma que le era posible: gruñendo. Doofenshmirtz no podía entender lo que decía, sin embargo, Heinz sí era capaz de comprender lo que los ojos del ornitorrinco expresaban y ahora mismo, veía que Perry estaba preocupado y desesperado. El doctor comenzó a angustiarse e intentó liberar al agente secreto, pero ninguno de los controles obedeció.

—No entiendo que sucede —dijo, mientras presionaba un botón de un control—. Se supone que éste es el botón de liberación.

El ornitorrinco se desesperó aún más, entonces sacó varios objetos de su fedora e intentó liberarse, empero no tuvo éxito.

—¿Podrías calmarte y decirme que pasa?

Perry se detuvo un momento, sólo para observar su reloj de muñeca. Acto seguido, procedía a hacer todo tipo de señas y no hacía falta ser un experto en mímica para entender lo que decía. El mensaje era claro.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

El agente asintió tan rápido como podía y volvió a hacer las señas, pero esta vez con más desesperación.

—Pero… —Heinz fue interrumpido por un sonido. Giró bruscamente para observar lo que había ocurrido, al hacerlo pudo divisar que en una esquina de su departamento existían llamas, como si una pequeña explosión habría acontecido.

Pronto el escaso humo activó los rociadores contra incendios, pero el fuego no se apagó. Por el contrario, se avivó aún más. Por el olor que emanaba del líquido que caía, Doofenshmirtz pudo percatarse de que no era agua lo que salía de los rociadores.

—Es gasolina —dijo el Doctor.

En efecto tenía razón. El agua del tanque había sido reemplazada con gasolina. Pronto entendió lo que sucedía.

—Es una trampa —exclamó.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todo su departamento estaba en llamas. Heinz retrocedió por la sorpresa y el miedo que sentía. Se había percatado muy tarde de que alguien había saboteado su edificio. Ahora no existía salida. Por todos lados estaba la muerte y nada más.

Perry lucía alterado, pero sobre todo impotente. No podía liberarse. El brazo mecánico que lo aprisionaba estaba hecho de acero. Por su parte, Doofenshmirtz comenzó a buscar salidas, pero a donde quiera que viese sólo encontraba fuego, que le hacía retroceder y que no iba a apagarse, por lo menos hasta que se termine la gasolina que caía de los aspersores.

Pronto escuchó un sonido como si algún vidrio estuviese quebrándose. Volteó para buscar la procedencia del mismo, pero no lo halló. Debido a que el humo y el fuego casi no le permitían ver nada, además de que le provocaban tos. Casi al instante recordó que no estaba solo en aquel lugar.

—Perry el... —tosió— Perry el ornitorrinco —se encaminó a buscar a su enemigo.

Empero al llegar al lugar donde se suponía que Perry debería estar, no encontró más que aquel brazo mecánico y un envase de vidrio roto, que al parecer contenía aceite, pero que ahora estaba vacío. Era claro lo que había sucedido. Perry se liberó gracias al aceite y… ¿se escapó? ¿Se fue, lo dejó solo y a su suerte?

Heinz se sentía furioso, pero no era momento para enfadarse. Tenía que pensar en huir. La visión se le hacía borrosa y el humo le producía tos. Entonces corrió hasta el barandal de la terraza para tomar aire. Al ver a todos lados, sólo encontró una opción. La única forma de salir era lanzarse desde allí, pero necesitaba algo donde caer. Sin más alternativas sólo le quedaba resignarse a su destino.

Era curioso que siendo un científico malvado su vida termine de esa forma. Él siempre pensó que tal vez moriría a causa de uno de sus inventos o quizás de viejo, después de haber luchado por años con Perry.

—Tal vez estaba equivocado —dijo, antes de sentarse a esperar a que las llamas lo consuman.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó sus rodillas, se quedó estático y sin hacer nada más que esperar. Su mente se limitó a vagar por sus recuerdos, reproduciendo cada evento trágico de su vida, desde su nacimiento hasta ese instante, en que su departamento se quemaba. Era frustrante como el destino sólo se había empeñado en hacerle sufrir, parecía que el universo estaba contra él y nunca le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Abrió los ojos y pudo divisar que el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca. Suspiró, decidiendo que era mejor no enfocarse en cuanto faltaba para su fin. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, pero esta vez su mente sí encontró un momento de dicha: el nacimiento de su hija, Vanessa. Sonrió, al menos aquel recuerdo lo hacía feliz, pero no le agradaba lo que años después pasó y que produjo su divorcio. Trató de no pensar más en ello, entonces su mente le mostró otro recuerdo, el día en que conoció a su némesis. Sonrió nuevamente, pero Perry lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso no lo hacía feliz. Casi parecía que cada recuerdo de alegría estaba acompañado de otro que lo entristecía, aunque eso ya no tenía importancia, ahora que había llegado su fin.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un sonido distinto al que provocaba el fuego. Abrió los ojos sólo para encontrar a…

—¿Perry el ornitorrinco? —dijo—. Creí que… —no continuó, prefirió callar.

Perry se limitó a mostrarle una mochila, que era idéntica a la que había caído desde el aerodeslizador que se estrelló. Entonces comprendió lo que ocurrió. El agente no se escapó, por el contrario, fue a buscar aquel objeto que parecía…

—¿Un paracaídas?

El ornitorrinco asintió levemente. Doofenshmirtz sonrió en respuesta. Estaba por hablar cuando escuchó un sonido extraño, parecía un gruñido, pero era semejante al de un roedor. Antes de que siquiera pudiese voltear, sintió un golpe en la parte posterior del cuello y después de eso... todo estaba oscuro.

* * *

Heinz despertó con el sonido de los gruñidos de Perry. Vio que el fuego se había extendido demasiado y ahora sólo quedaba una esquina, donde ellos se hallaban. Unos pasos atrás de su enemigo estaba el paracaídas siendo consumido por las llamas. No sabía lo que había ocurrido, durante el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, pero intuía que no fue nada bueno.

Perry tenía un moretón en el ojo y su pelo estaba un poco quemado, como si hubiese estado peleando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

El agente se limitó a señalarle el barandal. Entonces el doctor se paró y vio lo que su enemigo le indicaba.

Allá en el piso, cuarenta niveles debajo de ellos, estaban los bomberos, un colchón para saltar y mucha gente que sólo se limitaba a mirar lo que sucedía. Era su salvación, podrían saltar y todo estaría bien... o al menos eso pensaba.

—Estamos salvados —dijo, giró para encontrar a Perry, que lo animaba a saltar, pero que no lucía contento—. ¿No vendrás? —Preguntó, a lo cual el agente secreto negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón de aquello, Perry levantó una pata y mostró que un brazo mecánico le aprisionaba el tobillo y no tenía más aceite para liberarse, ni tiempo. Después de explicar sus motivos, el agente comenzó a hacer señas para que el doctor se apresurase a saltar.

—No —fue la respuesta de Heinz—, no me iré sin ti.

Perry suspiró y giró los ojos, antes de señalar a su reloj de muñeca, intentando decir que no había tiempo para estas cosas.

—No, Perry el ornitorrinco —respondió—. No puedo irme porque yo… —se detuvo. No sabía cómo decirlo y menos en un momento así, pero si éste era el fin, no tendría más oportunidades de hacérselo saber—. Yo… yo… —¿hacía calor o estaba sonrojándose?

Perry simplemente sonrió y le hizo señas para que se agachase. Heinz no dudó en obedecer lo que el agente le pedía, a pesar de que la última vez había obtenido un golpe. Cuando estaba a la altura de Perry, sintió como el agente le daba un beso rápido en los labios. Doofenshmirtz se sorprendió y al instante se puso de pie nuevamente. Estaba tan nervioso y su corazón latía tan rápido que no sabía qué decir ante lo que acababa de suceder, así que se limitó a observar al agente, esperando que el tono rojo de sus mejillas hablara por sí solo y susurrara las palabras que no era capaz de pronunciar.

Sin embargo, el ornitorrinco no lo notó, sino que vio una vez más su reloj de muñeca, después sacó un pequeño trozo de papel de su fedora y se lo entregó. Heinz lo recibió, pero cuando estaba a punto de desdoblarlo y leer el contenido, sintió que lo empujaban. Gracias a ello cayó de la terraza y, de un momento a otro, se hallaba en el colchón de los bomberos, viendo como su departamento estallaba.

Sólo una palabra resonaba en su mente en esos momentos: "No".

* * *

Seis meses habían transcurrido desde aquel percance, su departamento había sido reconstruido y casi todo estaba como antes. La O.W.C.A. investigó los sucesos y concluyó que todo aquello había sido obra de un antiguo enemigo de Perry, un agente enemigo para ser exactos. Dennis, un conejo blanco que huyó de la prisión de la agencia, algunas semanas antes del incidente, pero que fue recapturado dos semanas después del incendio.

Sólo que saber quién fue el responsable no aliviaba nada. Perry no volvería. Eso estaba claro.

Doofenshmirtz se limitaba a ver el horizonte desde su terraza, mientras sostenía aquella nota, que en cierta forma era lo único que le quedaba de Perry. Esa nota con dos únicas palabras, que lejos de consolarlo le habían traído más sufrimiento. Al pensar esto deseaba arrugar y desechar el trozo de papel que le traía recuerdos y dolor, pero descartaba esa idea. Porque esas dos palabras también hacían que sonría y su corazón se acelere sin control. Sabe perfectamente que odia y ama esa nota, así como también... odiaba y amaba al autor de esas dos palabras.

—Señor —Norm ingresa a la terraza—. Llegó esto para usted —dice, antes de dejar una canasta con frutas y otras cosas sobre el barandal.

—Gracias, Norm —responde Heinz.

El androide se retira y Doofenshmirtz toma la tarjeta que está atada a la parte superior de la canasta.

—Felicidades, Doctor Doofenshmirtz —lee la tarjeta en voz alta—, por pasarse al lado del bien —suspira, estando al tanto de que aquello no es del todo cierto. No se pasó al lado del bien, simplemente se retiró del mal.

Observa el horizonte por unos instantes más, antes de releer nuevamente ese trozo de papel, que en cierta forma era la única nota que Perry le dio en todo el tiempo que habían sido enemigos. Era la primera, pero al mismo tiempo... la última nota, la cual sólo contenía... dos simples palabras: _Te amo_.

—También te amo, Perry el ornitorrinco —dice a nadie en particular, estando al tanto que nadie lo escuchará y que ya es demasiado tarde para confesarlo. Después simplemente ingresa a su departamento.

Pero él desconoce que, a pesar de que ya no están en el mismo plano, su mensaje llegó a su destinatario.


End file.
